Deeper
by thehazardsof-love
Summary: "Not just with your hands..." (shameless Paily strap-on smut)
1. Chapter 1

It started innocently enough, a make out session on the couch. My parents were out to dinner, not due back for hours. Emily and I had been well on our way to full blown sex right there. I was sitting on the couch, her on my lap, straddling me. My hands roamed all over, running up and down her thighs, gripping her ass, and lightly scratching at her back.

We were still fully clothed but that didn't seem to be slowing us down. We had gotten so good at this. Sex, making out. The sexual tension and chemistry we shared allowed us to go from zero to orgasm in no time. We could take it slow and make it last, but we also had gotten good at getting and giving what we needed done quickly. Our busy lives required it. Between school, practice, family, and of course her friends and life-threatening mysteries, we didn't always have time to _make love_. It was necessary for us to take moments and make them count. Whenever and wherever we could.

So, there we were, all tongues and lips, moaning and gasping. We were grinding into each other hard, trying to create as much friction as we could.

Then, Emily pulled back from the kiss slightly. Her eyes were still closed as she breathed out, "Paige..."

"Em? What is it?"

She tried to compose herself, but as she opened her eyes and looked at me I could tell how turned on she was.

"I want you to fuck me."

There was something about the way she was looking at me, a seriousness in her tone, that made the words seem different somehow. We weren't smiling, kissing or moving into one another anymore. She was looking into me like she wanted me to understand something she hadn't even said.

Then she continued, "Not just with your hands. I want..."

She was struggling to say exactly what she wanted and it was making me nervous because we never had trouble conveying what we needed from each other.

"Em..."

"I want you to...with a," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "strap on."

My eyes popped open in shock as she looked away, bashfully.

"We don't have to," she said. "I just wanted to know what it would be like...how it would feel..."

I was speechless. She always had this ability to leave me pleasantly surprised during sex. Not just with her hands or her tongue, but with her words. Not only was she more vocal and loud than anyone could ever imagine but she also asked for what she wanted. Bluntly. It was incredibly sexy the way she knew what she wanted and had no problem asking me to give it to her.

"I will," I said. I felt myself blushing as I pictured it.

She looked up at me. "I know it's weird, but I've always kind of wondered what it would be like... how it would feel inside. How you'd look on top or me pushing..." She started blushing. "We don't have to. It was just..."

I cut her off with my lips.

As the kiss ended, I looked her in the eye, both of us serious, taking in what this would mean. A smirk spread across my face and in turn onto hers as well. There it was, an unspoken agreement. /*/*/*/

When I opened the package and held it in my hand, it felt so strange. Hard but still kind of squishy, I guess. I shook it and watched it jiggle. I ran my hands over it. I had never touched one before, not a real or fake one, so this was completely new territory for me. The harness too was the strangest thing.

I had to admit I felt a twinge of arousal looking at it, touching it. All I could picture was it sliding into Emily. I wanted to know what noises she would make and how she would move. It was the strangest thing, but I also had the urge to have it between my legs, inside of me.

That, however, was not something I was ready to admit let alone have happen.

Emily was ready though. She was ready and willing. So, I came up with a plan. My dad was in Philly and my mom was in Scranton, so as always we would have my house all to ourselves.

Before Emily got there that night, unaware of our new toy's arrival, I decided I would strap it on ahead of time, if only to avoid the awkward fumbling that would occur while my clumsy self tried to put it on. I also decided that I would have clothes on and let her undress me to find it. Emily loved leaving clothes on when we had sex; she said it made it seem dirtier, clandestine somehow. Also, a lot of the time we had to go so quickly or be subtle about it in some hidden place. I had to admit, it was incredibly hot.

So, with some struggle, I put it on and put my pjs on over it. A t-shirt I knew she loved on me, sweatpants, and my boy briefs to tuck the shaft into. Seemingly, nothing out of the ordinary.

I walked downstairs when she texted she was here and I met her as she walked through the door. God, she looked beautiful.

"Hi," I said simply, a huge grin on my face.

She dropped her stuff and shoes off by the door and came up to me to kiss me. She moaned into the kiss and then pulled away to look at me.

"Mmm... You're in a good mood."

She was smirking now too.

"I am. A very, very good mood." I stepped closer to her and grabbed her by the hips, bringing her to press into my body.

Her eyes widened when she unexpectantly felt what was between my legs.

"Oh my god," she gasped and looked at me wide eyed. "When did you..."

"I bought it online. It came the other day..."

Suddenly I started to feel like maybe I should have involved her in the choosing. What if she didn't like it or what if she didn't want to anymore? I started to panic, my smile fading. "We don't have to though! I mean, I know you said you did but if you've..."

She cut me off and gave me a kiss that left me breathless. She was smiling so wide and I saw the playfulness in her eyes.

In that moment we both knew this was happening. It dawned on us and we blushed, looked away and chuckled.

She looked at me, "Let's go upstairs."

She took my hand and led the way through the darkened house.

Instead of lying on the bed herself, she sat me down and stepped back so I could see her. I gulped as she reached and took her hair down. She was so beautiful. More than beautiful.

"You're sure?" I asked.

She just smiled and reached down to the bottom of her shirt, pulling it over her head. Apparently this wasn't the time for talking.

My eyes took her in. She was standing there in jeans and her lacey black bra, which fit her so perfectly. She went to undo it, but I stopped her.

"Don't," I said. She looked at me confused. "Leave it on. I want to take it off of you."

Her eyebrow arched and she looked at me almost surprised. Instead of continuing to undress she moved to me and pulled me into a kiss, a kiss that sent a jolt right to my center.

In the process she reached down and pulled my t-shirt over my head, pleasantly surprised when she found that I wasn't wearing a bra. She laid me down and connected with my chest. I moaned and entangled my hands in her hair as I let out an "Em…"

I could feel her smiling as she kissed down my stomach. She reached the top of my pants and we looked at each other.

No words were needed. We both gave silent permission to proceed. She slowly pulled my sweatpants and socks off and then she leaned down and kissed my knee, moving slowly to my inner thigh. She ran her hands up my thighs until she reached the top of my boy briefs and pulled them off of me.

There I laid on my bed, naked, this purple, sparkly dildo standing up between my legs. I almost wanted to laugh.

Almost.

As my eyes moved from the contraption between my legs to Emily, I saw she was standing there looking down at me and I could tell she was into it. Just looking at it, looking at me wearing it, was turning her on. She looked at me and gulped.

I sat up and reached out my hand to her.

"Come here."

I tugged and pulled her to me. Her hands wrapped around my neck and my hands moved to her hips, directing her to sit on the edge of the bed with me. We were kissing frenziedly, moaning. Then, she pulled back and looked down, staring at the dildo. Her brow furrowed like she was thinking about exactly how this would work.

She reached down, wrapping her hand around it. As she started to move her hand up and down, stroking it, I swear I felt like it was a part of me and I could feel her movements. It was like she really was getting me off.

Something in me snapped and the need to take her, fuck her, became overwhelming.

I tried to keep my cool, but I knew how wet I was. I knew how flushed I must have been all over. This was new and exciting and I wanted to enjoy every second of it, so I laid her down and placed my hands at her sides, leaning down to kiss her stomach. I wanted her wet, aching for me, so I didn't touch her breasts or go the whole way down her stomach as I kissed her.

I just nipped and licked all around, slowly.

Her hands were in my hair and she was trying to keep calm too I could tell, but I knew it wouldn't be long. Emily was the one who always _needed _sex. She was the initiator more than most of the time. I strive for control; I breathe deep and try my hardest to fight against what she does to me. Emily, however, doesn't hold back. She's always so wet, always soaking through her clothes. It takes her no time at all to give into pleasure and she does it over and over. We could be sitting around not even touching, not even looking at each other, and she's drenched and swollen.

She finally cracked and let out in a whine, "Paige, please."

I smirked. I was so turned on, but I knew it was nothing compared to the torture she was experiencing.

I finally stopped teasing her and undid her pants. I tugged everything off of her and then we situated ourselves more in the center of the bed as I crawled on top of her, the toy rested between us. I was above her and I leaned and started kissing her neck. I kissed it all over and then moved to her clavicle, her shoulders and then finally to her cleavage. I reached under and slowly took her bra off. I threw it to the floor and instantly connected with her breast.

She groaned and arched upwards.

"Damn it, Paige…"

She was panting. She was already so out of control I could not wait to see how she was about to let go.

I finally stopped and looked up into her eyes. I swallowed hard.

"Are you ready?"

She was breathing so heavily and was struggling to keep her eyes open, but managed to breathe out, "Yeah. God, Paige. Please."

I took a deep breath and looked down between us at the dildo. I had thought about how this would work, read about it to prepare. Lube was recommended for comfort, but I knew Emily. It wouldn't be necessary.

I reached down and took the shaft in my hand and started rubbing the head against her, teasing her, getting her ready.

"Jesus Christ," she essentially screamed as I was moving the head against her at a steady pace.

Then finally, I slowly pressed the head inside. Only a little, just enough to make sure everything was okay.

Her hands that were on my back dug into me.

"Oh my god," she groaned.

I looked up at her, looking for some kind of affirmation, some indication that I wasn't hurting her or to see if she wanted me to stop, but her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back. She was done for and I couldn't help but feel proud.

Suddenly, without warning or lead in, I pushed it in completely.

The noise that escaped her was incredible. It was this mix of a guttural moan and a grunt at the volume of a scream.

It felt so strange. I couldn't really feel her out like I could with my hands; I was mostly relying on her reactions, her moans, and her breathing to indicate if she was comfortable or if I was hitting the right spot.

Nevertheless, I positioned myself more comfortably above her, on top of her, and thrust forward, slowly rocking. She wrapped her legs around me, making the shaft move back and forth inside of her more easily. I looked up at her and as we started developing a rhythm she wrapped her arms around my neck and opened her eyes the best she could to look at me. She licked her lips and I leaned in and kissed her, never stopping what I was doing below.

My hands were on either side of her, holding me up and giving myself some leverage to thrust forward harder. I did and she broke the kiss and _screamed_.

I thought I might have hurt her, but before I could even panic she read my mind and said, "Good scream… good scream… just ...keep… going."

I almost wanted to laugh she was so far gone, so far away from the Emily Fields everyone knew. I was sweating and most definitely feeling it too every time I thrust forward, but I was trying so hard to focus, trying to not let it slip out or move some way that she wouldn't like. I found the spot that made her the loudest, made her breath hitch, and thrust in that direction.

She was groaning and she grunted and screamed every time I thrust forward. I picked up my pace again and was thrusting harder, deeper.

I pulled back swiftly and then pushed my hips as far forward as I could, going as deep into her as I could possibly go.

Her eyes popped open and she screamed louder than I had ever heard her scream before. Her hands dropped to the comforter and she held on for dear life. Her legs that were wrapped around me gripped tighter and her whole body contorted, trying to deal with all the pleasure that had suddenly washed over it.

I was still thrusting into her, but gentler now, letting her come down. Covered in sweat and her chest heaving, she untightened and settled a bit. She moved her hands to steady my hips and I went to pull out but she stopped me.

"No, stay inside, just…" she had to catch her breath mid-sentence, "…just a minute..."

I was smirking so big then, but she couldn't even see. Her eyes were closed and she was still trying to catch her breath.

I leaned down and kissed her gently and then moved to whisper in her ear, "Are you okay?"

It was more teasingly than out of concern. Obviously she was more than okay.

She cupped my face and looked me directly in the eyes.

"That…was perfect."

I was searching her eyes for some indication as to what to do next.

She looked at me and blushed as she spoke.

"Again?"

* * *

**I can't pretend I wrote this for any other reason than for the next chapter… Get ready ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

We spent the next day hanging out in bed, just being together. We played and tickled, talked and slept. We made love over and over again until we couldn't anymore. Something about having sex in that way, a new way, seemed to have bonded us even more. Emily and I had done things and been through things people twice our age never have. There was an unexplainable comfort between us, especially in regards to sex and desire.

Unlike Emily though, I was more bashful and less vocal about things that I wanted sexually. It wasn't sharing it with her that was the problem; I had just never thought about all of the possibilities that sex afforded. There were so many ways to be together and somehow Emily was always coming up with new ideas. She was so free and open to new things.

Of course, she always managed to bring my truths to light and, in one way or another, get me to share with her even my strangest fantasies. I knew I could trust her. I knew she would never make me feel weird and that she would do everything she could to keep me satisfied. She wanted me to tell her what I liked, wanted me to find new ways for her to please me. She seemed to get off on it. She loved when she could say something or do something in bed that made my eyes widen with surprise or my jaw drop.

Emily Fields, always full of surprises.

So, there we were, mid-Sunday, attempting to get something productive done. I was over doing math homework even before I had started and I found myself staring at her. I was taking in her whole body with my eyes. Lying on her stomach across my bed, brow furrowed, concentrating on the book in front of her. Her legs were so long and tan and all I could think about was having them wrapped around me. She was turning the page of her book and ran her hand down the center to flatten it out. I watched her and it felt like she was moving in slow motion. I wanted her to run her hands down my body like that.

Everything she did, the simplest of movements, was turning me on.

As my mind wandered to all the things I wanted to do to her, all the things I wanted her to do to me, I thought about the night before. I thought about how having the dildo inside of her must have felt. She liked it. Loved it actually. More than once. The noises she made were so new. It was incredibly sexy watching her get off like that, knowing my movements and force were causing it. It felt almost like the toy was a part of me, like some new part of me was moving inside of her.

"What did it feel like?"

The question left my mouth before I could even think to stop it.

"What?"

I was sitting upright, cross legged, next to her. She turned and looked at me. She had this completely confused look on her face and I could feel my cheeks heating up. It was Emily. I didn't need to be embarrassed. I let out a deep breath and continued.

"The strap on. What was it like?"

Her eyebrows raised and she started smiling, a shocked look on her face. She chuckled as she answered, "I don't know."

I playfully nudged her and that only made her smile wider. She loved teasing me.

"Okay," she said sitting up in front of me, "it felt… It was different than with hands. There's this…fullness..."

"A lot of women, most women actually, don't come with vaginal penetration alone. They often need some other kind of…"

"You test that theory a lot, do you?"

She was smirking so big and giving me this playful, fake shocked face. I was smiling too, but I rolled my eyes and continued, "I just read about it is all. When I was preparing…"

I blushed. It was probably uncool to admit to your girlfriend you had to research how to have sex with her. Emily, however, seemed impressed.

"Well, that explains why you were so good at it. What else did you find out?"

She moved to her knees, her grin never leaving her face, and started moving closer to me. She uncrossed my legs and pushed me back into the pillows. She was on top of me, between my legs, smiling down at me.

"A lot of things. Maybe one day you'll be lucky enough for me to show you," I quipped back.

"Mmm, I hope so."

She leaned down and kissed me hard on the lips. Lips and tongues moved together and I could feel my whole body heating up. I could feel her body pressed to my center and I wanted more. My mind immediately went back to the strap on. When I had opened and touched it for the first time, I couldn't deny that I thought about it inside of me. I was aroused thinking about it slipping inside, aroused at the thought of Emily thrusting into me with it.

I pulled away from the kiss slightly and looked at her, seriously. Her face mirrored mine and our eyes locked.

"I want you to do me… like we did last night," I said. My voice dropped to a whisper as I finished, "I want you inside of me."

At first I thought she didn't hear me or she didn't understand. She was just looking back at me expressionless. I started to panic and was about to backpedal as she finally spoke.

"Are you sure?"

I was feeling less sure looking at her serious face. Was she not into it? Was it a stupid idea?

"I mean… I want to, but if you don't…"

"No," she said, cutting me off. "I want to. I really want to, but I'm…scared. What if I hurt you?"

"I trust you."

I smiled at her sweetly because it was true. I knew no matter how it felt or how scared I was that Emily would never do anything I didn't want and that her number one priority would be me. She'd keep me safe. She always did.

She searched my eyes again, making sure, thinking it over, and then broke out in this beautiful smile. She kissed me lightly and started to sit up.

"Stay right here."

I just nodded and watched her walk out of the room to the bathroom. That's where we had discarded the contraption after we were done with it. I knew she was going to put it on and the realization made my stomach knot. I was terrified but also almost shaking with anticipation. I was trembling. I had never used any kind of sex toy on myself. This was all completely new and as scared as I was, I couldn't help but be excited.

I sat up and pulled the oversized shirt I was wearing off over my head and laid back down, topless, in my boy briefs. I was literally lying there waiting for her to take me.

As she walked in she was blushing.

"I feel ridiculous in this thing," she admitted, smiling.

I couldn't help but smile back. It was odd looking if you stopped to think about it, but as I started to really look at it I realized it was also kind of sexy. I guess it was knowing what it was capable of that took some of the ridiculousness out of it. Just picturing it sliding inside of me made my silly smirk fade and my breath hitch. This was happening and I had no idea what to expect.

Emily noticed the shift too and came closer to the bed. I watched her and then remembered something.

"Go to my dresser. Top drawer."

My anatomy differed slightly from Emily's and she always marveled at how tight I was. I was wet. _Really_ wet, but I knew I would need something to help ease the shaft inside. She grabbed the bottle of lube and started towards me. She sat the lube down and crawled on top of me. I could feel the toy between us.

She looked down into my eyes and asked, "You're sure?"

"Are you?"

We both had gotten so serious and after a moment she only responded with a kiss. A long, slow kiss that left me breathless with my eyes closed. When I opened my eyes, I saw her starting to sit up. Now kneeling between my legs, she had positioned herself so she could see everything she was doing.

She reached forward and started moving my underwear off my body. Slowly, she tugged the garment off of me and threw it to the floor. She was breathing heavily and she still had a serious, concentrated look on her face. She put her hands on my knees and pulled them apart more, opening me completely to her.

She looked at me and took a deep breath, preparing herself. She seemed nervous, almost shaky. I had seen Emily in so many different undone states and yet here she was, nervous. Emily was never nervous and I had to admit it made it better somehow. It showed how much it meant to her too. It showed how much she cared.

She reached for the bottle of lube and squirted some in her hand still looking directly at me, willing me to watch what she was doing. She started moving her lubed hand all over the shaft, covering it with wetness. I swallowed hard, taking in the sight of her slowly caressing it, watching the liquid gob all over.

Then, she put more lube into the palm of her hand and dipped two fingers into it. She took her lubed fingers and slowly moved them to connect with my center. I shuddered at the sensation.

She moved up and down slowly, spreading the lube and my own wetness all around. Then, slowly she slipped both fingers inside of me. I gasped, "Em..."

Her usual aggressiveness and playfulness was gone. She had the same look on her face that she had had a million times at practice. She was set on the goal and concentrating on how to get there.

She was pumping in and out and I closed my eyes, getting so lost in the feeling. I had almost forgotten the object hanging from Emily's groin.

"Are you ready?"

My eyes opened to look at her.

"Slowly. Just go really slowly."

Looking at her, I realized she was more scared than I was. As she touched my thighs to position me where she needed me, I felt her trembling too.

She gripped the shaft and moved the tip right outside of my opening. She took a deep breath and we made eye contact as she pushed the head inside.

I squealed. Actually _squealed_.

She stayed focused and slowly slid in more and more. I was holding a breath that I didn't let go of until she was firmly inside of me. My eyes were closed but I knew she was watching me. I took a breath, reminding myself to relax and then opened my eyes.

She was looking me straight in the eye almost pleadingly, trying to get me to let her know if I was okay. I simply nodded and she got the message. I saw a hint of a smile and then, using her hand to keep the shaft inside, she moved on top of me, looking down between us to make sure everything stayed where it was supposed to.

It felt good. It was this pleasant pressure and I understood now what she meant about the fullness. Our breath mixed as we both breathed in and out heavily. We were so worked up, a mix of nerves and excitement. It almost felt like our first time.

Suddenly, she started moving her hips, thrusting the shaft into me. It caught me off guard as she hadn't really been moving before and I groaned. She didn't hesitate or pull back though. She just kept moving slowly, rocking gently back and forth, essentially stroking my insides. She was pumping me up, slowly filling this invisible pressure gauge inside of me.

As my body got used to the feeling and some of the discomfort subsided, the pleasure started to hit me more and more. I was getting off, but not enough. The thing inside of me was creating an ache and I needed more.

"Harder," I whispered, looking her in the eyes.

Without breaking eye contact she obliged. She started pumping faster and faster, thrusting forward harder, deeper. She picked up her pace and I started making more noise. She would move a certain way, thrust just so, and it felt so good. My mind was clearing, fogging over. All I could think about was the feeling. Doing it at that angle, at the same rhythm wasn't enough for long. I needed something else and Emily sensed it.

Slowly she pulled out and sat back on her heels. I opened my eyes and looked up at her. I realized looking into her eyes that she was turned on too. Really turned on. I knew just what to do to drive her to take me harder.

"Fuck me, Emily."

She inhaled sharply and abruptly grabbed me and pulled me by the thighs to her. When she had me where she wanted me, she took the wet head of the dildo and started rubbing it against my clit, rapidly stroking it. I couldn't contain my moaning.

Without warning she pushed back inside. My eyes popped open and I screamed.

"Fuck that feels so good."

Emily loved sex talk and as the words left my mouth she pushed in just the right way, at just the right angle, that the dildo hit the exact spot I needed it to. I grunted and my hands reached and fisted the unmade sheets beneath. Still, I started moving my hips, desperately trying to build up more friction. I opened my eyes and looked at Emily. She was looking down between us, watching her movements, watching our bodies meet in the middle. She now had her hands on my hips pulling me onto her more.

Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth was open. She was breathing heavily and the effort she was exerting was causing her to gleam with sweat. She was focused on one thing: fucking me.

I was so close, but I needed something else.

I unclenched my right hand and brought it to my center, using one finger to rub my clit.

We both cried out as I connected with myself.

I started tipping, falling over the edge. My noises came out in short, shallow gasps until with one hard thrust we both screamed. I clenched all over and pressed myself onto her more until I finally relaxed into the bed, breathless and gasping for air.

I swallowed hard and as I started to feel a little less shaky I opened my eyes to look at her. She was still inside but she was leaning forward now, on her knees, her arms by my sides, fists clenching the bed sheets. Her head was down and she was trying to catch her breath too.

"Emily," I said, still slightly breathless.

"Mmhmm?"

"Did you…"

"Mmhmm."

With some noticeable effort she looked up at me, embarrassment showing on her face. I grinned and she shook her head, not just at me but at herself too. My perfect Emily.

She gently pulled out of me and reached to undo the straps, moving appropriately to take the harness off. When it was discarded, she crawled on top of me, our legs intertwining, our mouths meeting. We kissed lazily like that for a little while before she finally pulled back and looked at me. She was smiling again, sweetly looking at me. She reached up and brought her hand to cup my face.

"You're okay?"

My smile widened and I looked at her with complete adoration and contentment.

"I love you, Emily."

Without hesitation she whispered before leaning in to kiss me again, "I love you too, Paige."


End file.
